


So many Sonic's

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Privite Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/gifts).



new_mom_inbound: Hay… Still mad about the sock’s? 

cause im a baby and classic: *Still sulking about wet sock’s*Hi Ms Maddie…….And yes I still am mad about the socks…My feet are cold!*Wines with sad face* @please let me Holiday im sorry @ but the internet likes the opposite the best keeping escaping me! *Pouts like a baby*

new_mom_inbound: *Snickers* So no Sh*tting in anyone’s shoe yet? And mum’s fine dear…your apart of this family just as my Sonic is, and your socks are in the dryer honey, they be done soon.

cause im classic and a baby: I SAID THAT OUT OF ANGER AND *Happy baby noise’s*mum…….. I like it Changes chat name to baby & mum talk

New_mom_inbound: :D

Cause im classic and a baby: :D

New_mom_inbound: Also I’m gonna help you get revenge*Cool mum*

Cause im classic and a baby:* Even happier noise’s*But arnt you married to a cop? 

New_mom_inbound: mischief is more fun

Cause im classic and a baby: Okay but I have a Question?

new_mom_inbound: Shoot

Cause im classic and a baby: Can I call Mr. Tom Dad


	2. Annoying little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> national_Treasure=Movie sonic  
> but the internet likes the opposite the best= Scrouge

national_treasure:  
@but the internet likes the opposite the best  
@but the internet likes the opposite the best  
@but the internet likes the opposite the best  
@but the internet likes the opposite the best

but the internet likes the opposite the best: I swear to GOD WHAT!

national_Treasure:…………………Hi

but the internet likes the opposite the best:*Plots Murder*


	3. Gay for Scourge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think Scrouge would call Fleetway Sonic something beside's his name so he wouldn't know it.and he would worry about the human in his own Scrougey way

please let me holiday im sorry: What the FUCK!

but the internet likes the opposite the best: Heh Flattery will get you everywhere but who's gay for me

everyone likes the original better:*Snorts*Okay as funny as that is WHO STOLE MY PHONE!

new_mom_inbound:*Giggles* Sorry baby but  
Fleet… SJSHDHFG*Is tackled by fleet*

But the internet likes the opposite the best :*Concerned* Uh… who's fleet?

Everyone like the original better:*Smriks like he knows something*


	4. Sonic Hates water-senpai

everyone likes the original better:I hate you water-Senpai…

Spacecop:???

But the internet likes the opposite the best:???

Water-Senpai:I said I WAS sorry TT.TT Please take me back

im sorry im taken: What the FUCK!?It’s like a soap opera in here…ALSO WHO CHANGED MY NAME!

But the internet likes the opposite the best:WTF Blue? Also give me popcorn!

Everyone likes the original better: My Tails did... *Gives Scourge popcorn* our brother is mean to us! Also I now have @chilly-Senpai now

Chilly-senpai:Dam right*Cool face*

Spacecop: … I am related to this!!!*fake crys in corner*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a joke but I do use @LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom people(Sort of) So it goes under gifts


	5. Mad In gay

please let me holiday im sorry: I hate you

everyone likes the original better: Love you too also why

please let me Holiday im sorry: im going to kill your gay ass! 

everyone likes the original better: Leave my gay A*s alone and answer me! 

Spacecop: Who’s killing who and who’s gay?

everyone likes the original better: Uh me and fleet but I don’t know why

Spacecop: I know… I was in the kitchen but tell me anyway

Please let me holiday im sorry: No...and slow painful death for   
@everyone likes the original better

Everyone likes the original the better: okay there are no kids here so WHAT THE FU*K DID I DO!

Spacecop:*Gasp* Sonic!

Everyone likes the original better:..

please let me holiday im sorry: im deadz I am now laughing Really hard but do you really not know what you did @ everyone like the original better 

everyone likes the original better: Sorry for snapping Zon, and What did I do!

please let me holiday im sorry: … your gay that’s what…

spaceCop: *Muse’s* It’s okay Prime it’s okay

everyone likes the original better: *Rages in gay*

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is shit so the spacing is weird.I hope to/I fixed it


End file.
